Natural Language Processing (NLP) and Natural Language Understanding (NLU) involve using computer processing to extract meaningful information from natural language inputs (e.g., spoken or text-based strings of English or some other language). More applications are using NLP and NLU to interact with users. NLU processing requires an abundance of computing resources and may have an adverse effect on computing devices performing this processing.